


kylo ren's horrible idea.

by hanorganaas



Series: The Father, The Son, and The Meathead Boyfriend [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bickering, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Drabble, Han Solo Lives, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Morally Gray Parent Han Solo, pilot Kylo Ren, the things kylo does for hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save his boyfriend from execution from the resistance, Kylo Ren takes a measure that Hux does not approve of....AT ALL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	kylo ren's horrible idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been a while since I updated this silly little series. But here we are with some more =D
> 
> tigriswolf Prompted: Author’s choice, author’s choice, “The plan is... to figure out the plan in the car. Let's go.”

"THIS IS A HORRIBLE IDEA REN!" Hux shrieked as he strapped into one of the passenger seats of the Falcon, "So we're just going to fly away with no plan or do you expect to do it while we're flying."

Kylo didn't answer. He remembered before Snoke took over his mind father taught him how to fly the Falcon. He remembered which buttons to push and which controls to navigate. He didn't have time to argue with Hux, he needed to get the damn ship in the air before the resistance invaded it.

"REN! ANSWER ME!" Hux yelled again.

"Shut up Hux," Kylo grumbled, "this was the plan...to make one as soon as we got into the air.....and besides lazer brain if it weren't for this you would be led to execution by now."

Ren pulled the lever and the Falcon shot up unsteadily towards the sky. Hux's eyes widened as the ship violently rocked beneath them. He found himself reaching for Kylo's arm involuntarily [even though he wanted to smack him] but the moment Hux gripped his bicep, the Knight of Ren growled and shoved it off out of annoyance.

"Well you're going to get me executed you fool," Hux growled, "you have your father tied up behind us, the husband of General Organa....this is considered a war crime."

Ren turned his head. His father, the great Han Solo was sitting in one of the navichairs. His hands were strapped to the armrests of the chair leaving him in place. He did not look amused.

Then again he was being held captive on his own ship by his son the dark lord and his war criminal boyfriend, who would be amused in this situation.

"Turn around and pay attention Ben," Han growled Kylo couldn't help but shudder being called by his birthname, "cause if you crash my ship..."

"SHUT UP OR WE'LL GAG YOU!" Hux and Kylo yelled in perfect unison.

Kylo turned his head and saw they were out of the planets atmosphere and in the vastness of space. Alright they needed a location to hide out for now. Kylo put the coordinates in the navicomputer to a remote location and prepared the ship for lightspeed.

"Where are we going Ren?" Hux questions.

"Tatooine it's run by Hutts," Kylo answered.

"THAT SAND INFESTED ROCK!"

"DO YOU PERFER BEING SENT BACK TO SNOKE IN A BODY BAG EVEN THOUGH HE THINKS WE'RE TRAITORS!" There was a pause and Hux furrowed his brow to the point where the muscles in his face were shaking. "I DIDNT THINK SO HUX!"

As Kylo pulled the lever to send the ship into hyperspace Hux turned to face his partner and folded his arms.

"I hate you...and don't say I know..." The general grumbled, "it's getting old."

"Oh yeah lazerbrain?!" Kylo growled, "you say you hate me now....but you will kiss me and let me melt that ice cold heart of yours!"

There was a loud laughter comming from behind them. Kylo and Hux turned their heads to face their prisoner. Han Solo was laughing so loud tears were spilling down cheeks.

Apparently their anger was amusing to him.

"So," Han quipped, "When are you two going to give me grandchildren?"

Kylo only groaned and slammed his head against the controls of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the crack! Maybe if you are nice there will be another sequel ^_^ 
> 
> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
